


i think he knows

by xxprincessxx



Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [7]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Songfic, t-swift rini challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: she loves him and she thinks he knows(inspired by i think he knows by taylor swift)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959289
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Random_booklovers favourite High School Musical: The Musical: The Series fics





	i think he knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [716ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/716ag/gifts).



> today's madison's birthday, so i figured as her birthday present it was time for this fic to come out! she's been waiting for this for like ever and i'm sure some of you have been to. this song was a little harder for me to figure out how i wanted things to go and i got some inspiration the last week, and i finally figured things out lmao anyways, i hope you all like this one and madison this one's for you!
> 
> happy birthday madison xx
> 
> also if you havent read madison's works you definitely should lol (dont mind me shamelessly plugging my bestie)

Her hand was enclosed in his, trailing slightly behind as Nini tried to step on the back of his shoes to annoy him. Giggling at his grunts every time she managed to succeed, which caused him to stumble a couple of times. Ricky would pull on her hand a little rougher than he usually would warning her to stop. They both knew what the result would be, and maybe she was secretly hoping for it to happen because she thought it was hilarious.

Whenever they would be walking through their campus, Nini would do the same thing to him and once he was annoyed enough, he’d throw her over his shoulder to get her to stop. At first, she would complain, not being completely thrilled to be carried around like she was a sack of potatoes. A few times she was actually quite embarrassed, having passed a few of her friends and some of his own and one time even her professor. But as the years went on, she secretly loved it. Despite that they were in their junior year of college they still acted like they were still children, it was one of Nini’s favourite parts about their relationship.

The pair were heading back to his apartment, having finished a small get together with their friends from high school. It was spring break and everyone decided they wanted to spend it in Los Angeles where along with Ricky and Nini, Gina and EJ were attending college. After high school, they had scattered to opposite ends of the country, some of them landing in New York City, California, Florida and even Massachusetts.

Even though they hadn’t seen each other in forever, they decided to call it a night rather early due to some of their friends suffering from jet lag. With the promise to go to the festival that was happening in the heart of the city the following day. They even had a few other activities lined up for the rest of their stay.

After spending some time with them today, Nini started to realize how each of them has grown. Some more than others, and she was so proud of the things each of them have accomplished. Thinking back to her and Ricky, she wonders if they had grown as much as everyone else had. They were still in the same relationship from high school, and some nights she did doubt whether he wanted to lock her down forever. But then he’ll do something as simple as tucking her hair behind her ear when she’s sleeping whispering sweet nothings to her; reminding her that he doesn’t have to tell her he loves her - she knows.

As they round the corner, Nini sees Ricky’s tall apartment building come into view. Secretly smiling down at their hands, she thinks about how she probably should’ve gone home tonight. If she stays over one more night, she swears it's like the fifth night they spent together in a row this week. For some reason, Ricky would always find a way to connive her into staying, even if she had an early class the next morning. Her roommates poke fun at how they were practically attached at the hip and didn’t find the point of her living with them when she was never home anyway.

Ricky turns his head to look down at his girlfriend, Nini immediately taken by the stupid look on his face immediately aware of what was running through his mind. He squeezes her hand three times before lifting their joined hands to drop his arm across her shoulder. Planting a tender kiss on her temple, he begins to sing to her despite the people walking past them.

If you told her five years ago if she’d be holding hands walking down the streets of Los Angeles with the boy from her AP biology class, she'd probably tell you that you’re crazy. There wasn’t a day that has gone by that this boy didn’t make her heart feel like it was running a marathon. Her heart skipped a beat every time he looked at her with his shining brown eyes that practically screamed how much he was in love with her.

Nini giggles as she sings alongside him, returning his bright smile. Whenever they were together, Ricky always made her feel like they were seventeen again. The love in their relationship has definitely grown over the last couple of years, and so have they. They’ve matured a lot, and despite all of that he still managed to bring the childlike wonder out of her. Always doing the stupid things they were too scared to do back in high school. Sometimes they would pretend they were sneaking out his apartment as if they were scared to get caught by one of their parents, but really no one was watching them. There was even a time they decided to throw caution to the wind and they went skinny dipping in his apartment’s public pool at three o’clock in the morning.

When Nini would retell these crazy stories, sometimes her friends would question them. Thinking that they were in fact crazy, and wondering if they’ll ever grow out of it. Her answer is always a shake of her head, reassuring them that they never will. It’s what keeps the thrill of their relationship alive. Even if they don’t quite understand how, she doesn’t care because Ricky always makes her feel something else, something no one has ever made her feel before.

They managed to make their way into his apartment, Nini having gone straight to the bedroom to change into comfier clothes as Ricky wanted a glass of water. Opening up the closet, she looks to the left corner where her belongings were, rifling to see what she felt like wearing that night. Nini takes one of Ricky’s sweaters and switches it for her t-shirt. Discarding her jeans, she pads her way over to the bed sliding into the cool sheets.

Ricky chuckles as he makes his way into the bedroom, seeing his girlfriend all ready to cuddle up for the night. “You’ve sure made yourself at home.” He comments, a light-hearted look on his face as he sets down his cold glass of water on the nightstand.

Pulling his shirt off his torso and discarding his pants, deciding to just sleep in his boxers tonight, he throws the clothes onto his desk chair. Opening up the sheets to slide right next to the pretty brunette, immediately wrapping her up in his arms.

“Do you not want me to make myself at home here?” Nini asks, both of them knowing it was a joke they share between them sometimes.

“Are you at home here? Or with me?” Ricky teases.

Nini giggles, turning over to lie down on his torso, her arms lazily wrapping around his frame. She props her chin up on his chest, as she gives him a doe-eyed look. “Definitely with you.” She mumbles, pecking his lips lightly.

All the years that they’ve been together, Nini knew that at the bottom of her heart all she wanted was him. It took awhile for her to come to that conclusion, Nini quite nervous that their relationship was going to die out once they left high school. But she was happy that it never did. They still loved each other just as much, probably even more, than when they were seventeen. And she is pretty sure Ricky knows that’s what she wants. That over anything else in the world, as long as she had him then she’d be happy.

Lifting her head slightly, she moves her way up his body, kissing his exposed skin. The contact of her lips caused Ricky to let out a satisfied sigh. His hands making their way to her thighs that were bracketing his hips as she continues to pepper kisses along the shape of his neck.

“You know, babe,” She mutters against his warm skin, bringing her lips up to his ear as he hums in acknowledgment, “I wanna know your body like it’s mine.” Nini teases.

“I thought you already do.” Ricky laughs, his grip on her legs tightening slightly.

His comment brings her to sit up to her full height, still sitting on top of her boyfriend. Trailing her fingernails down his chest teasingly, “I was trying to be sexy.” She sticks out her bottom lip in a dramatic pout.

“You’re plenty sexy.” Ricky sends her a bright smile, taking her hand and kissing her palm sweetly.

Suddenly an idea pops into Nini’s head. Leaning her body back on top of her boyfriend, peppering kisses up his jaw and back to his ear. Her other hand slithers to thread through his curls. Nini almost lets out a laugh as Ricky’s eyes fall back shut as her hot breath lingers over his skin.

“I wanna go somewhere.” She tells him in his ear.

Ricky hums, not quite getting the idea yet, his hands continue to rub along her smooth skin. “Do you now?”

Nini giggles, pressing her lips, “I wanna drive your car though.”

“Wait, what?” His eyes snap open, as Nini brings her face to hover over his.

“Mhm, I want to go somewhere. Can we?” She asks with a hopeful look in her eye, leaning down to peck his lips three times, “Please.” Continuing to peck his lips as she repeatedly said ‘please’ in hopes for him to agree.

Ricky laughs between their kisses, his hands sliding to hold her waist, “Okay, okay, baby. Where do you wanna go?” He asks, but the look in her eyes made it clear to him that she wanted to go to their place, the one place where it felt like the rest of the world slipped away. The girl’s smile was so contagious, Ricky couldn’t help but beam up at her.

“I think we both know.”

**Author's Note:**

> it might seem a little choppy, but i kinda really liked this one lol 
> 
> when i started this challenge, i was under the impression that taylor wasn't going to release another album for a while and BOY WERE WE WRONG!!!! so instead of one album left, we've got two! folklore + evermore here we come !!
> 
> see you all soon xx


End file.
